No time
by Maeko-chi
Summary: Sion genderbend, out of character Nezumi later on and a few surprises. Songfic. R&R :) T for no real reason


No time 17/10/2012 10:00:00

Hi people! Did ya miss me? I did. Had such bad writer's block, I feel like a piece of me is gone. DX

I know you're probably not thinking "Maeko! What are you doing writing something else?! Get your butt back on the Nezushi story!" But I caaaan't.

Ever since I saw the dubbed of it, my inspiration is gone. And literally for 8 days I couldn't look at Nezumi without crying _ I'm so disappointed in that…anyone could do better. And so I have to work my way out of this funk before I make any progress with that one. Wish me luck.

IN THE MEANTIME here's a little random songfic. I've known this song a while but I just heard it recently and fell in love all over again. I love these kinds of songs and when I heard it I was " *_* .Story" so here you go.

She didn't have is a NezumixShion(girl)xSkylar(safu replacement) story. Skylar is a total butt, which is weird cause I like him…:/

I don't own anyone BUT Skylar :P

* * *

His honey eyes met mine, emotionless, cold. **"She doesn't have to have a father"** he said as he slung the bag over his shoulder. **"And so what do I tell her when she's old enough to ask why she doesn't?"** I asked, stomping my foot. He looked down at me without a word and opened the front door.

I ran after him and caught his sleeve as he went to take the first step out of my life. My entire body quivered as I forced my face into his jacket, wrapping myself around him tight. **"I can't do it alone"** I whispered, the first tear pooling in my eye but I forced it back. He doesn't deserve to see you cry. Don't give him that satisfaction.

He turned a bit to look at me, then I felt his hands moving mine to release him. I fought it but soon gave up. He turned to view me, saw me avoiding his gaze and took my face in his hands, leaning down to meet my eyes. The emotions there swirled so wildly, I'd never be able to identify them.**"Listen, Sion. You deserve better than me. You and her will be fine. You've got a great life ahead of you, together."** He sighed and stepped back a bit **"I'm just not part of it. It was good while it lasted."** I bit my lip when he pressed his to them. **"Skylar"** I sobbed, reaching after him when he released me.

That was his goodbye.

He turned and headed for the car.

A storm is coming. The wind howls, pulling my hair into the gusts. Lightning crackles and thunder rolls in the distance, getting ever closer. I watch him put the key in, turn around in the drive way and leave. I flinch as thunder crashes right around us and a little gurgle in the background pulls me into reality. I pull my sweater closer to me and step inside.

The windows in the house had been open and I close them as I pass, shutting the one in the small room before walking to the crib.

Her green eyes light up when she sees me coming and her little chubby arms reach out for me, bubbling an unintelligible speak. I smile a little fake one and lift her out, raising her high and laughing when she squeals then bringing her to cradle in my chest. I rock on my feet while I glance around.

He's gone. Before I even name her. I bounce her on my hip to adjust and lean down, grabbing the fallen blanket and putting it around her. She sucks on her fist as I walk through the house, getting the windows as the first downpour begins. I made it to the kitchen before the days exhaustion hit me. I sat down on the floor and let her youth sit unsteadily in the ring she made with her legs, locking her in. She cooed and did what every adorable, innocent baby did.

Sion swallowed, the scar that wrapped around making her adam's apple all the more visible. **"He's not here. "** she murmured, in a daze. **"But I am. I'm here for you, Taiga"**

* * *

**aaaand done! wow, that was the shortest thing I've ever written 0-0 Guess cause I didn't get overly detailed like usual. Reading over it I don't like it as much but I'm still gonna finish it. So..read(i hope you have if you're seeing this) and review. please, onegai, whatever else.  
**

**Let me know what you liked, didn't or if you just hated it all. I need to know or I'll never improve.  
**

* * *

**This story is based off the song She didn't have time by Terri Clark. I do not own the song or the characters of No. 6. Even the guy Skylar is based off of isn't mine. Just his name and personality.  
**

**Thanks for getting this far :) Ja.  
**


End file.
